


Talk To Me Of Lightning

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Insults, M/M, Public outburst, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, degrading, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Maverick takes off in a huff and Iceman is on his tail, at a stupidly reckless speed.“Were you trying to kill yourself on that thing? The hell with all this reckless bullshit, Mitchell. You’re not just a threat to yourself, you’re a goddamn hazard to us all.”





	Talk To Me Of Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a canon rewrite of the infamous “Well I’m going to finish my sentence, Lieutenant” minus Charlie. Of course.
> 
> Title taken from Teena Marie’s “Lead Me On” And/or the song that confirmed for me that Iceman is gay. Beautiful and gay.

Kawasaki tyres screeched down the Miramar motorway, trailing dust (or was it smoke) down Maverick’s path. He’d taken off in a huff, at a ridiculous speed that there was no chance in hell he’d be caught. Little did he realise he’d thought wrong as the signature cry of the BMW’s engine dulled those of his Ninja.

Jesus Christ. Kazansky had followed him at an utterly stupid and dangerous speed, determination writ across his irritated expression, to finish what he’d started just outside the regulation Top Gun doors.

“Jesus Christ. And you think _I’m_ reckless? I’ll have you know that when I fly, my crew, my plane-“ Maverick’s yelling was cut off by the sound of the car door slam, he was immediately crowded by Kazansky. “-Comes first” Maverick added after a beat, with less malice than before.

“Save it. I’m going to finish my sentence Mav-erick.” Iceman smirked as the brunette flinched at the usual extra emphasis to the end of his callsign. Or was it a shiver?

He uttered something that Iceman couldn’t hear, he pressed on.

“Were you trying to _kill_ yourself on that thing? The hell with all this reckless bullshit. You’re not just a threat to yourself, you’re a goddamn _hazard_ to us all.”

Maverick clenched his fists. He took a deep breath-

“-That manoeuvre. Ms Blackwood had every right to screech at you about it and for the love of- Mitchell. For once, just _please_ do the right thing and slow the fuck down.” Iceman was practically yelling back, any cool composure had completely melted. Only taught energy was burning at his surface.

“What the hell would she know, she’s a _civilian_.”

Kazansky’s mouth opened, then closed. He cocked his head to one side, regarding Maverick’s statement.

“First Charlie and now you, you faggot son of a-“

Iceman let that one slide. This wasn’t the time for that. He could defend himself later.

“-Whatever Mitchell, don’t degrade her since she shot down your little serenade. It was still a risk to yourself and us as a team. Get that in your head.” Iceman was trying to calm himself down, his chest still heaved and his voice was strained.

“Why would you care Kazansky, huh? I don’t just go pulling death-defying shit or whatever, every time I go up there. I do what I do to get the shot.”

“To win?” It wasn’t a question.

“To win.” Still, Maverick had an answer. “I’m _Maverick_ for Christ’s sake.”

They had both quietened down slightly although, the tension was still rife between them. Iceman stepped closer, Maverick stepped back. He was leaning into Maverick, eyes boring holes in him.

“You call being berated in front of the entire class, winning?” Iceman let it linger, eyes never leaving the flush in Maverick’s face. “Is _that_ winning, Mitchell?”

Maverick was lost for words, he shivered again. He locked his eyes on Iceman’s toothy grin, he sensed the sarcasm dripping in his voice. “I see some real potential in your idiotic flying but- I wouldn’t risk my reputation by saying that in there.” Maverick ran his eyes up and over Iceman’s imposing frame. “You’re going to get _yourself_ killed. And I just don’t want anyone to know that-“ Iceman trailed off, he disengaged from Maverick.

He found his voice again, at a irritatingly high pitched whine, Maverick retorted: “Know what, Ice? You fucking _like_ it? Keeps you on your toes, right? You have something unpredictable in your meticulous ice-cold life that you don’t want to let it go. Let me and Goose go. Well get used to it as it’ll be a hell of a competition for-“

Maverick startled as huge hands pushed him back up against his motorcycle. He startled as Iceman crushed his lips to his already parted ones, his tongue swirled mercilessly in Maverick’s mouth. Iceman’s hands yanked at his hair as the kiss deepened, his knee jutted upwards to nail Maverick’s crotch. To keep him from running away.

Maverick snapped his hips forward moulding himself into the cut ridges of Iceman’s, grinding himself up against him. The sensation of Iceman’s rapidly hardening cock was insane, reaching the highs of Mach 2 insane. There was little else either could focus on besides the lightning bolts between them.

Iceman broke away, he gasped his way through a trail of bites down the side of Maverick’s face and his exposed neck. Maverick dropped a throaty moan as one hand fumbled on Iceman’s belt, while the other clutched at his ass. This time, Iceman lost his control and fell forward into Maverick’s arms. He was met with a bout of laughter from Maverick.

“Getting pretty worked up there, Kazansky?” Maverick winked, tones all full of cockiness and the promise of trouble.

Iceman just rolled his eyes as a feral grin worked its way across his face. With haste, he grabbed Maverick’s outstretched hand and tore him from his motorcycle.

The two pilots practically ran up the steps to Maverick’s door. His hands fumbled with his keys, only to have Iceman growl and yank them from him. Damn Iceman and those nimble fingers. He swiftly inserted the key and pulled Maverick inside.

“Upstairs.” Iceman’s tone was non-negotiable.

Maverick pushed him through his small house, they stumbled up his stairs, lips locked and hands wandered. Iceman’s back collided with the bedroom door, Maverick forced it open.

He was thrown onto his own bed, sheets tossed carelessly too the floor. He found it hard to fight the sound of Iceman’s laughter as Iceman crawled atop him, jaw set and eyes heavily lidded.

Perfectly plush hips were merciless, ruthless as Maverick was pinned by Iceman. His hands up above his head, as Iceman’s deft fingers trailed down his stomach.

Iceman caught his jaw, he angled Maverick’s face up to meet him while his other hand shot torturously lower. He clutched at Maverick’s crotch and kissed him again.

“Fuck me.”

Their eyes locked. Iceman broke into a grin.

Iceman talked him through it, he kissed him and caressed his eager body as Maverick rose to his knees and turned away from him. A slick finger prodded at Maverick, who hissed as he braved himself for the pain. Another finger was added and Maverick was moaning, low from within his throat, deep and guttural.

“Fucking mood lighting, I can barely see where I’m going here.” Iceman quipped.

A breathless ‘what’ dropped from Maverick’s lips.

“It’s so _blue_ in here. That supposed to be romantic?”

“It’s fucking night- fucking _nighttime_ , Iceman. And yeah, chicks love this shit, the blinds kinda’ open. Which is why- why you- you wouldn’t know.” It took Iceman a moment to detangle Maverick’s words.

“Never said I didn’t know romance, you dolt.”

“Ice. Shut the fuck up and fuck me.”

Iceman laughed again, a short and self-assured laugh. “You’ve got it, asshole.”

Iceman was all-around him, he kissed Maverick’s shoulders and traced patterns down the knuckles of his spine with his free hand. Maverick was eager for the Iceman to pick up his pace, he rocked backwards on his knees, coaxing Iceman in further. For his fingers to penetrate him deeper. Little did Maverick realise, he was close to fucking Iceman’s hand.

“Faster Kazansky, Christ.”

With a grunt, the fingers were removed and the blunt tip of Iceman’s cock slowly pushed into Maverick. They both groaned, Iceman’s hips met Maverick’s and he pulled back. The tempo was slow, controlled.

Maverick let out a delicious, slutty little moan with each thrust. Iceman’s thrusts intensified and Maverick’s hips buckled. A clumsy hand was on himself, jacking himself off in time with Iceman’s powerful strokes.

Iceman was fucking Maverick in earnest now, he shook with sweat. Iceman barely registered Maverick’s yelp as he lost his poise, his control, hips buckling before he shuddered. His release filled Maverick and left himself breathless. Maverick was lost in sensation, he shivered as his own climax washed over him. He grunted as Iceman fell forward, back flush with his own heaving chest. 

They collapsed onto one another, Iceman rolled off to one side. Maverick searched for his abandoned bedsheet, he wiped at himself and Iceman.

Maverick forced his eyes open as the morning sun rays broke into his bedroom. He looked up as a mega-watt smile painted his face. He watched with interest, as Iceman lay in a deep sleep. His blonde hair skewed into all directions. The light coated his beautiful, lean form. Maverick couldn’t just _leave_ him there.

Maverick crawled over and, without much grace, straddled Iceman’s hips. He laughed to himself as Iceman stirred and gazed up at him, confused. Maverick ground their hips together and caught Iceman’s mouth with his own.

“You little fucker, that reckless attitude is going to get you _blown”_ he paused, licked his lips _“_ out of the sky some day.” Iceman chuckled some, his voice slightly hoarse.

“No they won’t, you’ll be on my ass to make sure of that. Won’t you Kazansky?” 

“How can you be so cocky at...” Iceman squinted as he checked his watch “6:32 AM?” 

Maverick slid off of Iceman and took hold of his semi with one hand. He pumped him slow, Iceman arched up to meet him.

“It’s my job, Iceman.”

”You mother-“ Delicious moans of Iceman filled the room, Maverick’s hand stroked him faster. “Fuck yeah I’ll, I’ll be on your ass. If you keep touching me like that. _Fuck_.”

It didn’t take him long, Maverick picked up his pace and Iceman coaxed his hips up in time with his strokes. His moans grew louder and wilder. Then, Iceman froze. His lean body convulsed before he shook with an intense climax.

Iceman lay slick with sweat, he took in a couple deep breaths. He tried to pace himself.

”Think I’m going to take a shower.” Maverick winked at him, as Iceman panted, before he scurried off the bed.

Iceman just glanced up at the ceiling, he concentrated on his breathing. He swung his legs off the side of the bed. 

”Fucking hell am I doing? Mitchell.” Iceman laughed to himself.

” _Me_ Kazansky, me.” 

Iceman rolled his eyes and strutted into the bathroom. 


End file.
